sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Comment Global
< Current events December 2008 *World faces huge challenge as global climate talks fizzle out, FoE, December 12 Friends of the Earth, December 12 topic *Friends of the Earth welcomes EU agreement committing the bloc to securing 20 per cent of its energy needs from renewable energy sources by 2020, but disappointment at plans to increase the use of biofuels. December 9 Friends of the Earth, December 9 topic *Not Just Peak Oil, But “Peak Hierarchy,” Too? December 4 onthecommons.org, Decmber 4 topic *Governments must get serious about climate action, Greenpeace, December 1 Greenpeace, December 1 topic November 2008 *"...his (Obama's) only real hope in dealing with the tremendous challenges the country (world) faces will be to harness the collective ingenuity of citizens on a massive scale. In other words, he must enlist a level of participation in generating and acting on innovative solutions that has no obvious parallel in history." Anthony D. Williams, wikinomics, November 7 2008 / topic, topic October 2008 *Don't abandon EU climate agenda, says Gordon Brown, October 15 Friends of the Earth, October 15 topic *'Green New Deal' can save the world's economy, says UN, October 12 The Independent, October 12 topic August 2008 *A Wiki for the Planet: Clay Shirky on Open Source Environmentalism, wired.com, August 20, 2008 topic July 2008 *G8 2008 futile rethoric on climate - Reacting to the statement released by the G8 in Hokkaido, Friends of the Earth spokesperson Karen Orenstein said that G8 leaders spewed futile rhetoric that will do nothing to stop the toll that global warming is taking on people and the planet. July 8 Friends of the Earth International, July 8 topic June 2008 *New EU greenhouse gas figures show countries are flagging on tackling climate change, FoE, June 18 Friends of the Earth, June 18 topic, place May 2008 *Majesty, We Have Gone Mad, An open letter to King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia, George Monbiot, May 27 Monbiot.com, May 27 topic April 2008 *"We're going to look at every place that a reader or a listener or a viewer or a user has been locked out, has been served up passive or a fixed or a canned experience, and ask ourselves, "If we carve out a little bit of the cognitive surplus and deploy it here, could we make a good thing happen?" And I'm betting the answer is yes." Clay Shirky at a Web 2.0 conference, April 23, 2008. / Inspiring Quotes 2, topic *Indigenous peoples must be included in global negotiations aimed at combating climate change, Permanent Forum on Indigenous Issues, April 22 United Nations, April 22 *IAASTD report recommends small-scale farmers and agro-ecological methods are the way forward if the current food crisis is to be solved and to meet the needs of local communities, declaring indigenous and local knowledge play as important a role as formal science, Greenpeace International, April 15 Greenpeace International, April 15 topic *Civil society groups from around the world concerned that World Bank climate investment funds will be used for carbon offsetting schemes including industrial-scale tree plantations, coal projects and other polluting, energy-intensive industries and could undermine international efforts to tackle climate change, April 11 Friends of the Earth, April 11 topic February 2008 *Transit Villages: A great way to reduce greenhouse gases? - The Hub, February 28 topic place January 2008 *Transport expert says governments worldwide must recognise the dangers of oil depletion and plan for an electric transport future. January 31 All Party Parliamentary Group on Peak Oil, January 31 topic *Population growth is a threat. But it pales against the greed of the rich, George Monbiot, January 29 The Guardian, January 29 *Proposed EU laws on climate and energy set the bar too low, South East England MEP, January 23 Caroline Lucas MEP, January 23 "By setting the bar lower from the outset, the EU is negatively prejudging the outcome of international climate negotiations and sending the wrong signal to the rest of world." topic Earlier periods *Comment Global 2007 and 2005 References category:Comment